Grell needs to pee
by Popa931
Summary: Grell is going on a business trip with his new tsundere female companion, Anne Carter. Yet Grell should have remembered to use the restroom before leaving his house. This story contains omorashi and pee desperation, so don't read it if you're not onto this sort of thing. Reviews are welcome!


Anne Carter was just a newbie Grim Reaper .

She had just finished her studies a few weeks ago.

She had gotten used to her life till now, but just recently , Will decided to put her in the care of the most annoying Reaper possible - Grell Sutcliff.

She just couldn't stand how irritating he was : always prancing around acting like a woman , giggling and flirting with men - he gave women a bad name in her book.

And what was worse - she was gonna go in a business trip with him.

They had to investigate the case of a murdered old woman that happened not too long ago.

Grell didn't like Anne either - he found her to be boring , bland , short-tempered and even scary at times.

She was mostly the one that made all the work in their team , while Grell just stood there doing his makeup and talking about his dear 'Bessie' .

Yet, he was still known for being put to his place every time she gave him one of her famous 'angry glares' .

"- Why is he taking so long? " said Anne as she was starting at her watch .

Today , she was wearing a Lime green top , her cargo jacket , blue jeans and black ankle boots.

She had blonde strawberry hair tight in a ponytail at the back.

Angrily , she entered in his house.

Grell was standing at his makeup table , gazing at himself in the mirror .

He looked simply stunning - as always.

"Grell , if you aren't ready I swear I'm gonna live without you' said Anne obviously furious at him

"Just a moment , darling.

You know that we ladies always have to look our best! "

She scoffed angrily and kept waiting.

" Alright , I'm ready! " said Grell in a sing -song voice.

" Finally!

I thought you'll never be done!

Now lets go" said Anne as she was grabbing Grell by the hand and forcefully taking him outside.

She was really getting annoyed with his behavior.

Why did William had to put him as her supervisor?

Much better , she could have been his supervisor.

As they were walking to the car , Anne couldn't help but notice Grell's gorgeous deep red hair as it was flying in the strong fall wind.

His eyes were of a precious Lime green similar to her T-shirt.

What? !

She was supposed to hate him.

He would always be found slacking off not doing job.

Why would a hardworking girl like her prefer someone like that?

And still , Grell was probably the only guy she ever met that wouldn't stare at her chest or imagine her naked.

She knew he was gay but still - she kinda appreciated that.

It's not like she liked him or anything.

Anne began blushing.

She walked Grell towards the car , as she entered too.

"Ewwww! I can't sit in that car! It's gross! I exclaimed Grell looking at the unhygienic and dusty seats the car had.

Anne rolled her eyes.

"Oh , for crying out loud!

Just sit!

It's just a little bit of dust! " she yelled frowning at him.

Still, the Anne had to admit she has never met a man as clean as Grell was.

Most of the guys she met could get disgusting at times , but not Grell.

After a few minutes , and Grell couldn't help but notice a tingle feeling near his hips.

He knew what that was - he obviously had to go to the bathroom .

"Hey , could you pull over somewhere for a potty break? "said Grell as he was crossing his legs.

Anne sighed.

" You should've gone before we left!"

"But I didn't have to go back then " whined Grell , similar to a little kid.

There were no bathrooms in that part of the city.

They couldn't go to a restaurant either since she didn't want people recognizing them.

""You know what , you're a guy.

Just go behind a wall or something" said Anne as she pulling the car over.

Grell's face froze for a minute.

Then he responded:

"But it wouldn't be proper for a lady to pee in public" he said squirming around eve more.

Grell couldn't ruin his reputation by peeing behind a walls.

He thought that only the 'unrefined' ones would do something like that.

Anne sighed desperately.

"Okay.

Then just try not to think about it and hold it till we find a toilet. "

Though she found it was a huge waste of time to have a penis and find a bathroom instead of just 'letting it go anywhere' , like most of her male friends would say.

Grell was sitting with his legs crossed and with his hips tight together , holding his crotch and trying in vain not to pee himself.

He just had to go so undescribebly bad.


End file.
